


Jump

by Jay_eagle



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Fics [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Caring Douglas, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, MJN Air Is A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: For a prompt on the 27th fandot creativity night - "Jump"





	

“Don’t, Martin.” Douglas had never sounded so desperate, and Martin nearly leapt out of his skin at the sudden voice behind him.

 

“What?” Martin turned his head, one hand still tenuously gripping the brickwork. “Don’t what?” He shifted his weight, and leaned further out of the attic window, stretching.

 

Douglas’ eyes widened, and he took three quick paces forwards before coming to a halt as Martin inclined still further out into the whistling gale of the night. “Don’t – don’t jump. Please.”

 

At that, Martin’s brain stalled. He half-twisted to reply, but before he could, Douglas had rushed on, words tumbling out as if their falling would prevent Martin’s. “Please – no matter how bad it seems, no matter what’s upsetting you – can’t we just talk about it before you do anything you’ll regret? We all – all of us value you so much, we do, and I – I don’t know what I’d do without –“

 

“AHA!” Martin made a desperate lunge, to Douglas’ horrified yell – but just as quickly, Martin was sliding back inside, a massive ginger tomcat clutched yowling in his arms. “Gotcha.”

 

Douglas gaped. “A cat?” He shook his head, raindrops scattering from his damp hair.

 

Martin grinned, closing the window to keep the storm out. “I could hear it caterwauling. Stuck, I thought, so –“ He seemed to absorb Douglas’ shaken expression. “But I wasn’t – How could you think…”

 

Douglas laughed, the sound trembling between them. He was still white as a sheet. “Sorry. Of course. Sorry – it’s just – you’ve been so quiet, the last month – and then I come in and find you with one leg outside, on a night like this, from the third floor – what am I supposed to have thought?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Martin deposited the now-purring puss on the floor, where it wound its way round his legs, headbutting him for good measure. “I wasn’t, though. Wasn’t going to… jump.”

 

“Right. Well. Good.” Douglas’ tone showed clearly how foolish he felt, and Martin stepped forward, guilt beginning to spread over his expression.

 

“Sorry for frightening you.” He motioned. “Tea?”

 

“I should be going – I only stopped by to see if you were OK, and you are…”

 

“How did you even get in?”

 

“Someone let me in, a student – she said you’d gone up to your room.” Douglas hesitated. “Looking all sad, she said.”

 

“Oh.” Martin shifted uncomfortably, then sat down with a sigh. “I – I’m afraid I’ve not been myself, the last few weeks. I didn’t know you’d noticed.”

 

“Of course I noticed!” Douglas tried to keep the indignation from his voice.

 

“Well.” Martin blushed. “Thank you.”

 

Douglas softened. “Want to talk about it?”

 

Considering, Martin nodded, slowly. “Actually… I didn’t think I did, but… I could use a friend, right now.”

 

“You’ve got one.” Douglas sat down, leaning forward, his heart rate only now slowing back down from the horrific thundering panic he’d experienced on seeing Martin pitching out of the window. “Well – you’ve got at least four,” he corrected himself, and felt warmth expanding through him at Martin’s quiet, pleased smile.

 

Martin rubbed his temple. “It’s Simon, you see… Last month, he came round, and he said…”

 

Douglas listened, and promised himself – harder than ever before – he’d do something clever. He would make Martin alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hello on Tumblr - jay-eagle.tumblr.com .


End file.
